My Broken Hart
by Pinkumbe
Summary: When a new guy comes back that is from Austin Texas how will lucas take it?


"Class we have a new student today, From Texas." said while opening the door to reveal a tall guy a little bit taller than Lucas had blonde hair with streaks of brown his eyes were blue but just not any blue it was a beautiful light blue like the sky in the morning he was athletic and very hot "His name is Carson drew. Well take a seat " When he smiled it made the whole room light up

"Thank you Sir." He had a country accent and it was clearly from Texas and Lucas did not look happy about Carson being there , he went and sat down beside Maya he looked at her and gave her a big smile "Hey Beautiful..."

Maya blushed a lot and Lucas slapped her on the shoulder but she did not care "Hey your self handsome."

"No talking Miss Hart." Maya rolled her eyes "You and Mr Drew can talk after class. It's me time now." Riley watched Lucas then looked at Maya she can tell Lucas did not want Maya to hang out with this guy

* * *

"Hey, Want to eat lunch with me?" Carson walked Maya out of the room and Lucas followed them and Riley followed Lucas

"I would love to... But I always eat with my friends." Maya started putting her stuff away in her locker she looked and saw Lucas following them but she chose not to say anything about it

Carson put his hand on the top of the locker and leaned by Maya "Who are your friends? I can eat with y'all."

Lucas was putting his stuff away and was by them "No you can't." Lucas said then slammed the metal door and walked away

"Oh don't tell me your friends with Friar?" He rolled his eyes and watched Lucas go down the hall "Are you friends with the little guy too?" Carson whined while playing with Maya's fingers

Maya looked at what Carson was doing with her fingers "Yeah they are my Friends... but i'm sure they wont miss me if I eat lunch with you for one day..." A big smile appeared on Carson's face

"Good... Maybe tomorrow we can go on a date?" Carson held onto Maya's hand it was amazing how well her hands fit into his and he loved the feeling of Maya's small warm hands inside of his

"Date?" Carson noded "Yeah... I'll go on a date with you, I have to go back to class I will see you at lunch." Carson kissed Maya on the cheek before she walked into her class room he watched Maya go in her class then turned around to be face to face with none other than Lucas Friar

"What Friar? Not my fault Blondie is so cute." Carson tried to walk passed Lucas but Lucas stopped him from walking away "Oh what got your feelings hurt that she wants to go out with me and not you?"

Lucas smiled while shaking his head "Hurt her I break you."

"So you want to get held back another year Friar and have to start all over with you life?" Carson took Lucas's hand off him and smiled "Good choice buddy. You talk to me like that again you will never hear from Maya again." Carson pushed Lucas back and walked off Lucas is tough but it looks like Carson is tougher this time and he can't tell Maya about what happened it will ruin him for good

* * *

 ***Lunch***

"Hey Beautiful" Carson held onto Maya's waist and pulled her closer to him right as she shut her locker he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead

"Hey, I was just about to go looking for you." She turned around with Carson still holding her close to him and she peeked a kiss on his lips what they did not know was that Lucas was watching them from across the hall with the rest of the football team by his side just watching Maya and Carson flirting and kissing

"Lucas? Who is that new kid?" Dawson said Dawson is one of Lucas's close friends on the football team he was taller than Lucas had brown hair and dimples his smile could make any girl fall head over heels in love with him

"That's Carson, He is from Texas I knew him but me and him did not end up on good terms." Lucas leaned against a wall and crossed his arms his foam green eyes darted Carson

When Carson looked up from Maya he saw that Lucas was watching them so a little smirk grew on his face he looked around to make sure everyone was watching and they were so he kissed Maya on the lips but to everyone else's surprise she kissed him back which made Lucas's face get red his blood was boiling just as he was about to walk over to them one of his friends stopped him "What are you doing?" Lucas looked at his friends hand that was currently holding onto his arm "Let her live a little bit you dont have to be so protective all the time." Lucas did not pay any attention to what his friend said he watched Maya and Carson walk off out of the school building

"She is my Best Friends I do what I want." All his friends looked at him in surprise this was not the Lucas they knew they have no idea who this Lucas is, Their Lucas would never go and punch someone for flirting with a girl their Lucas would not be acting this way their Lucas was Lucas the good and that Lucas is gone now...

Carson hold Maya's hand as they sit on the bleachers together Maya curls up into a ball and leans her head on Carson's chest with his arms around her shoulders she felt protected she felt loved she has not felt this way since her and Lucas... "I love you Maya Hart." Carson said while placing a soft kiss on her forehead

"I love you too Carson..." She whispered in Carson's ear she really did love him when she was with him she did not remember about her past all she wanted and thought about was him

"Maya. I want to talk to Carson." Lucas was standing in front of them with his arms crossed blocking the sun from their eyes "Alone." Maya got up and pecked a kiss on Carson's cheek

"See you latter Carson." Carson hugged her goodbye

"Bye, Beautiful." Maya smiled she loved him calling her beautiful "What's up Friar? Come to get you ass beat?"

Lucas laughed "You don't scare me I can easily do what I did in 6th grade to you again right here right now." Lucas was very confident is what he was saying "But I wont, because you mean a lot to someone who means a lot to me."

"Who? Blondie? Really? You would want to fight me over Blondie?"

"Her name is Maya." Carson stood up he was taller than Lucas but not by a lot "If you hurt her or touch her you are dead." Lucas's finger was inches away from Carson's face

Carson pushed Lucas's finger down and grabbed a hold of his wrist and tightened a grip "Don't ever talk to me like that again Friar." Carson pushed Lucas's hand back which cause Lucas to fall down the bleachers "Next time it will be worse." Lucas watched Carson walk away before getting up and brushing the dirt off his butt

* * *

"Why do you care if I hang out with him?!" Maya yelled to the point her face was bright red

"I care because I care weather you get hurt or not!" Maya slammed her locker shut

"Really?! It did not seem like you cared when you said you loved me and then went out with my best friend!" Maya shoved Lucas aside but he was to quick and grabbed her wrist before she could leave

"Maya..." Maya turned around and looked at where Lucas was touching her arm she yanked his hand off her

"Don't talk to me ever again Lucas Friar!" She ran away into the bathroom when Lucas turned around he met face to face with Carson _Shit..._ Lucas thought

"What the fuck did you do to Maya?!" Carson grabbed Lucas's colar and slammed him against the locker's

"STOP!" Carson and Lucas both looked over and see a certain blonde standing right there she pushes them apart from each other and points at Lucas "Stop trying to act tough all the time you may have been tough in middle school but this is high school your just as weak as me here!" Lucas looked down at his feet then Maya turned to Carson "You stop beating Lucas up just because he beat your ass once because you were a bully and that was brave of him so don't think he can't beat your ass again if he wanted to you would be on the ground and he would walk away!" Carson looked at his feet they both watched Maya walk away

* * *

"Maya how many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry!" Lucas crawled through Maya's window "Maya?" Lucas looked around he did not find Maya but he found her phone...


End file.
